


the magic that binds us together

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: A very special birthday story for Yoosung, published a while back. I'm writing something for Zen's birthday as well, don't worry.





	

On lazy days, Yoosung spends his time cuddling up against his girlfriend on an old couch, some of the red fabric is frayed and browned by the sun beaming through newer blinds. The overlapping patterns of horizontal against vertical, blinds against the fence with matching hues, dominate his landscape.

The world of digital scuffles and virtual glory escape his mind from her feather-light kisses and soft caresses, where cool fingers rub tense, wiry muscles in soothing circles.

He's been working out more. Aerobic and then a few upper body exercises: it's light though. A thirty minute walk every other day throughout his campus, and on other days, a twenty minute visit to the gym.

Sharpening his mind for his studies and giving him an opportunity to see a petite figure with shining eyes beaming at him, it is an endeavor and new set of practices which invigorates him and fills him up with confidence.

It's a painful though. His dorm is all the way on the other side of the main campus.

Sky University is fairly large, but it's divided up into three parts. Mainly consisting of administrative offices, a student center, library and classrooms scattered across every edifice, the central campus didn't boast much.

It is both his good fortune and cruel irony creating the hot feeling bubbling in his core. These feelings are intense; Yoosung's heart is fluttering and he feels like he's burning as he comes to the revelation that she too attends the same school, at the same campus as him.

He doesn't know whether to pity or congratulate himself that she's a noona after his own heart.

Their shared laughter over lunch is sweet. As he matures throughout the months they spend together, the artificial blond finds himself towering over his lover, a patient, kind, gentle and strong woman. Selfless and beautiful, she guards her own thoughts like a lioness.

Soon Yoosung Kim faces a great epiphany.

This once stranger, a girl somehow even more naive than he was, has captured his heart through a mere phone screen.

Yoosung feels differently now than from when he did as he graduated with top honors from his high school. Back during those simpler times, he wanted to grow into a man his cousin could cry on and depend on freely.

But maybe he just wanted the quiet maturity it afforded couples, like V and Rika. Certainly, Yoosung still doesn't understand the man, but he does understand how love can make a person untouchable, invincible, floating freely on air with frisson, like a bird tearing through gossamer, especially now that he does have someone he loves.

Although, it is a better dream compared to the reality he had once lived, with expectations piled high above the blond's head and heavier than the armor his in-game avatar equipped. Both held an almost insurmountable price.

Yet, his girlfriend makes everything different. She is special in that she is a mirror of truth. From her warm breath tickling his cheek to her loving gaze, Yoosung can rest easy knowing he only has to be himself.

His girlfriend loves him for being him.

She presses kisses on the nape of Yoosung's neck as he beams at her rich caramel eyes, which match her hair. Her bangs frame a heart shaped face so simply yet beautifully.

There's purity in her eyes, like reflection pools. Back when Rika was still around, back when a timid Jihyun Kim, and not a cold, hardened V, was around, his love rival and cousin-in-law had those eyes too. But now they're just ice.

If his girlfriend reflected all the good things in the world despite being narrowed with pain, V's eyes reflected everything sorrowful even when crinkled up fondly at Jumin's blissfully unaware face or at dusty old photograph albums, like the one Yoosung was just gifted.

It is a bittersweet thought - it is resolved like how sugar dissolves through water, yet it weighs and sticks to him like sap - so, quickly, he drinks in the sweet sight of his love and kisses her tenderly.

Sometimes at night, they find the bed just isn't big enough. The floor is colder but rough woolen blankets seem to do the trick, although their dark shades make them a hassle to fetch.

For her though, he'd do anything.

She's bundled up in them, a doll with silky yet thick hair, on an old rug Yoosung had bought during his freshman year.

There is a definite click of a lock by the door soon after.

And even though she should have expected it, Yoosung finds his girlfriend all the more precious in her precariousness. Right now, he's the most salient figure in the room to her, and he relishes in the feeling of being adored by his goddess.

Their lovemaking is a rechristening. She opens up for him like a flower and Yoosung whispers incantations, promises of eternal and powerful love, but he makes sure to burn it deep within her pale skin through his kisses, or when he traces her contours with his tongue. Sometimes it's even when Yoosung grazes his teeth against her, and he can hear her sweet shivers and the song she sings just for him.

When intertwined with him, the palms of his girlfriend's hands are like cozy flames. They are the finishing touches of a sorcery shared only between them: the magic of being together.

They end the night, though, on the couch, their favorite place to be. The brunette straddles him as the little spoon, and Yoosung gently brushes her hair back, fingering a soft lock of dark brown and admiring its sheen. He muses to himself, underneath his breath, whether he should stop dyeing his hair so he can match her beautiful caramel.

She lets him know what she thinks.

"It hurts me when you constantly compare me to Rika, but I know she means a lot to you. As someone who has just come into your life, I have no right to take that away."

Her voice is a murmurous alto, and he hums to it. He finds her voice's unusual lilt musical, even more so than the legato steps his cousin made throughout party ballrooms.

Even so, Yoosung knows he will have to change her mind, especially when he's cleaning himself of the past for the future. Their future.

After all, he proposes to her in this position too; kneeling is cliché. The newly brown haired male kisses her knuckles, halting his breath as he awaits her response.

His now fiancé utters a resounding yes, and Yoosung scoops her up and makes love to her again. This time, he can't ever remember being happier.

Indeed, he got where he wanted to be and yet, all he can focus on is her warmth.

And they do something like this, too, on his birthday.

It appears the princess needs punishment for distracting him from his studies; he needs to get into veterinary school, after all. So he performs certain acts with her on the carpet. Giggling like children, Yoosung and his future wife clean up the mess as swiftly as possible.

In their home, they share the same magic where they could gather all the mutual love in their hearts and illuminate their household with it. The time for preparing a nursery is soon, and Yoosung can feel it, deep to his bones, as he rests his hand on the slight swell of his fiancé's midriff.

Still, he prefers to cuddle with her on the couch. At heart, he is still the puppy she has known all along, and she knows just how to work out all the kinks of his stiff joints. First his shoulder blades, then his sides and last but not least, the expanses of his now broad back.

Not only that, Yoosung demands childishly that they hold hands as well. His scalp is a weak spot that she takes advantage of on a regular basis too. The tingling sensation her lips leave against the top of his head is so sweet that his toes curl. He can't get enough. It's why the hopeful veterinarian will always adore snuggling while sitting down with her in his lap more than fooling around under clean sheets.

She's more real this way - she's here, and right in his hands. Yoosung knows he's manifesting his wish to never let his love go. Their intimacy is intense and unparalleled, with long make out sessions and greedy, pleading kisses.

Even though the couple almost always end up breathless, this is a time where it is easier for them to talk.

And it's also a time where he can set her mind and heart at ease, so that saying farewell weighs less heavily on them.

In the end, this world was a game, and Yoosung Kim knows games better than anyone. The only thing real shared between them is the spark she ignited -- This magic he could call love.

It's something not even she can forget, for better or worse.

Regardless, she deserves better, doesn't she? The fearful girl in front of him - she gave the real robot, the Yoosung Kim, true life.

Ah, he thinks, no, she doesn't wound him, but the magic that binds them together does.


End file.
